Shujinkō no Musume
by TriforceKitten
Summary: Sakura Musume ends up in Hyrule after a near death incident at a pool party. Hey, it's better than not fitting in at middle school, right! With pointed ears and a triforce, it hard for her NOT to stand out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_SLAM!_ My book bag hit the ground in the hall. _Shit…_ I picked it up, growling at the kid who had knocked it down. So far, middle school sucked. NO ONE KNEW ABOUT LEGEND OF ZELDA. I was all alone and everyone thought I was a freak. If my fashion sense wasn't enough to scare them off, my ears and mark on my left hand would. My ears were pointed and I had a triforce on my hand. Surprisingly I had dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. But nobody cared about that as long as they see my ears. I sighed and walked to class. I, Sakura Musume, do not fit in AT ALL!

First period sucks. The damn teacher hates me! She says I write too many fan fictions and that there not "real" writing. I sighed and pulled out my sketch pad. All my drawings were in this from the summer. I laughed as I passed a comic of Link freaking out at meeting my OC, Hana. She'd done a back flip off a tree and landed in a riding pose on Epona. Her trusty fairy, Yosei, flying around her head. She laughs and rides Epona around for a few moments.

Later, my cousin, Erin, invited me to a pool party. I laughed at the thought of all the "cool" kids wearing bikinis and swim trunks and my fat cousin in her one-piece. I ran to her house. Her house was cool, and her parents were rich, but Erin was _lame._ I jumped in the pool, intending to hide there, when another kid stole my goggles. I growled and followed it to the deep end. I slapped it and snatched my goggles. Suddenly, I was plunged under the water. I tried to fight my way up, failing. My hand glowed as I lost consciousness.

I felt two hands wrapped around my waist, the liquid dripping off me. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a ninja-looking dude in front of me. "What the-?" I was cut short by coughing up water tinged red with blood. Was that Sheik? After my fit stopped, the boy holding me let go. _Link? _I flushed red and stood up. "Ah, I see you are alive." The sheikah warrior spoke. There was a metallic flavor in my mouth. Along with the taste of salt water. Lake Hylia water… I peered over at the water and looked at my reflection. I now had Jet black hair in a strange style, and dark blue eyes that seemed creepier than red. Yosei flew into my face. "Hana?" He asked. Suddenly, from all the commotion going on, I passed out.


	2. Randomness and Cuccoos

_Mm...Where am I? _I tried to open my eyes. I did but I couldn't see anything. _It must be late._ I sat up, my eyes beginning to adjust to the light. I heard someone snore in their slumber. Trembling, I realized that I didn't know where I was. I stood up and walked around. I stumbled around until I found a window. I opened it, seeing that there was a tiny bit of light peeking over the horizon. "I missed a whole night, huh..." I muttered. "I guess so." A male voice spoke. I flinched and turned around. Shiek.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. "Nothing, I only noticed you were awake, Hana." He said softly. My heart leaped. _Wait a minute! What the hell? You can't fall for him! _I gripped my head in frustration. Shiek gave me a weird look and sighed. He walked off and sat on a crate. It was then that I realized that we were in a barn. There was enough sunlight to see _some_ stuff. _Lon Lon Ranch, huh..._ I felt something peck at my feet. A Cuccoo. "RAWR!" I shouted in a playful manner. The cuccoo squawked and flew away. I burst out laughing. Shiek gave me another odd look. "What's with that look?" I growled. "Nothing,nothing..." I swear, I saw him blush under the cloth that hid his face.

"Morning!" I flinched as Malon walked in. Shiek gave her an uncaring wave. "Hi." I mumbled. Malon and Shiek began to talk. I sighed and walked out. "Hey! Hana!" I heard Link's voice. He was riding Epona. I gave him a shy wave. He rode Epona over and got off. "Good Morning!" He hugged me. "Good...morning..to you...too..."He was crushing me. "Did I mention...I CAN'T BREATHE?" He let me go, chuckling to himself. I gasped for air, gladly welcoming it back to my lungs. "Screw you Link..." I choked. Suddenly, Shiek came out of the Barn. "Come on guys, let's go." He muttered. Link and I gave him a strange look and followed. "So.. uh, where to now?" Link spoke my thoughts. "How about we go fishing?" I suggested. They stared at me. "WHAT?"

**Author's note: YAY I FINALLY POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER. Yeah...btw shiek is not zelda in this and there will be possible yaoi**


End file.
